Vigilante
by Mysticwolf613
Summary: Spin-off sort of. What if Ashley didn't disintergrate in the EM shield? How did she survive and what happened to her afterwards? This is what I think would happen. *NOTE: Some swearing*
1. Prologue

**Vigilante**

**Prologue:**

Okay, so this is a revised version of my other story that was in transcript form. I finally got round to rewriting this as my previous attempt was deleted somehow… I hope this is easier for you guys to read.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did you would see it on TV and I wouldn't be stuck studying for a physics test… which I should probably go study for…

**Rundown Town - Night**

The dark clouds dominating the sky as rain fell to the ground, forming big puddles of muddy, murky water. A full moon shines through the dark clouds casting an eerie glow over the rundown town. The windows of the buildings are dirty and cracked or broken.

Suddenly a shoe steps in a puddle, splashing muddy water everywhere. A few seconds later more boots splash through the puddle. The muddy water clears to show a hooded figure being chased by a bunch of military-looking men wearing black fatigues.

The hooded figure runs down an alley and looks back at to see the men still following. The hooded figure turns to the front just as a man appears in front of it. The hooded figure skids to a stop as the man raises a gun and points it at the hooded figure. The hooded figure smiles at the man, looks at the men behind it then at the man in front of it. The man smiles viciously.

"Give up. You know it's over," the man commanded.

The hooded figure just smiled and said "No, we're just getting started."

The hooded figure turns to the men behind and throws a small black ball towards them. The ball explodes and the air is filled with smoke. The hooded figure rushes at the man and knocks the gun out of his hand just as the gun goes off and hits the wall. With bits of bricks flying through the air, the gun falls to the ground near a pile of leaves by the wall. The man falls to the ground with the hooded figure on top. The hooded figure starts punching the man in the face. The man blocks the attacks and grabs the hooded figure's fist mid-punch and rolls over so that he is on top. The man starts chocking the hooded figure. The hooded figure starts clawing at the man's hands, trying to release them but can't.

"That's enough! It's time to finish this!" the man shouted.

The hooded figure reaches up, grabs the man's head and head butts him. The hooded figure pushes him off and punches him in the face, then knees him in the stomach winding him.

"Maybe another time," the hooded figure breathed.

The hooded figure kicks him in the face and the man falls back unconscious. The hooded figure looks up and sees the other men coming through the smoke and starts running again.

The men run up to their leader o check if he is okay while one of the men pulls out his gun and starts shooting at the hooded figure. The hooded figure hears the gun shots and ducks behind a dumpster for cover. The shooting stops and the hooded figure starts running again. The man with the gun runs after the hooded figure while the other men help their leader up.

"What are you standing around for? Go after her!" the leader commanded angrily.

The men scramble up and run after the hooded figure. The hooded figure runs down the alley over turning the dustbins to try and block the path, but the men keep coming.

The hooded figure runs out of the alley onto the street passing many entrances to other alleys. The man with the gun raises his gun and shoots at the hooded figure. The hooded figure ducks and dodges the speeding projectiles. Another man appears in front of the hooded figure and fires his gun surprising the hooded figure. The tranquilizer hits the hooded figure in the chest and falls to the ground.

"That was too easy!" the man said as he approaches the hooded figure's still form. As soon as he gets close enough, the hooded figure sweeps his leg out from under him and gets up.

"Try again asshole!" shouted the hooded figure.

The hooded figure turns around to the other men getting closer and takes off running into another alley. The men follow closely behind. The hooded figure looks up to see that the alley leads to the street and into another alley. Not knowing what awaits it in the street, the hooded figure speeds up. The hooded figure runs into the street and just as it enters the alley, a man shoots his gun and hits the hooded figure in the shoulder. The force of the shot sends the hooded figure into the wall.

With blurry vision the hooded figure groans as it gets up and staggers further into the alley. Much to the men's delight the alley ends in a dead end.

"SHIT!" the hooded figure swore and punched the wall.

"Now where do you think you're going?" asked one of the men.

"Nowhere with you if that's what you're thinking," replied the hooded figure as it turned around.

"Now, now, calm down. We won't hurt you, we just wanna talk. Okay, no. I'm lying. Get her!" the leader commanded.

"I don't think so!" the hooded figure exclaimed.

The hooded figure starts running towards them, but instead runs up the wall, jumps to the middle of the alley and disappears in flash of blue light. The men look around confused.

"Where'd she go?" one of the men asked the leader.

A bright flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere and disappeared to show the hooded figure crouched down with closed eyes, breathing heavily.

"That was too close," the hooded figure whispered

The hooded figure opens her eyes and quietly makes her way to the edge of the building where she can hear the men who were chasing her talking.

"She was just here!" exclaimed one of the men.

"She's a teleporter, but with the amount of drugs in her system, she won't get far," the leader explained. "The organization that we work for was kind enough to supply us with a special tranquilizer that targets the teleporting gene and disables it."

"That explains why I'm still here and the swimming sensation in my head," whispered the hooded figure.

The hooded figure groaned and grabs her head as she stumbles. She tries to grab hold of a TV Arial, but as she grabs it, it squeaks and the men look around to see where the noise came from.

"What was that?" asked one of the men.

"It's probably her. Find her!" commanded the leader.

"Up there!" shouted another man as he pointed to the roof. "She's on the roof."

The men look up to see the hooded figure barely hanging onto the TV Arial

"Shit!" the hooded figure cursed as she stumbles away from the edge of the roof and looks around for an escape route, seeing only more roofs.

"Looks like I'm going roof hopping," the hooded figure thought

The hooded figure moves back a bit to get a longer run-up only to hear the roof door bang open as the men run on to the roof.

"Stop right there!" the men shout.

"Now or never!" the hooded figure said softly.

The hooded figure sprints towards the edge of the roof and jumps to the neighbouring building. Only just making it and rolls to her feet and makes a running jump to the next roof.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get jumping!" ordered the leader.

The men start running and jumping after the hooded figure. The hooded figure looks around and spots a loose Satellite dish. She grabs it and throws it towards the men. The satellite dish hits one of the men who stumbles back into another man and they both fall off the roof.

"Two down, three to go," the hooded figure thought.

The hooded figure jumps across another gap to the next building, which resembles what was left of an old apartment block. The hooded figure looks up to see that the gap to the next building is almost twice the size of the last.

"Ah shit. Gotta jump the jump. Hopefully I can make it this time," the hooded figure thought.

The hooded figure sprints to the edge of the apartment block and jumps. She sails through the air and then disappears in a red flash. A few second later the hooded figure reappears and lands on the next roof, but looses her footing and rolls down the side of the roof. She quickly sticks out her hand to catch the edge of the roof.

The hooded figure grabs hold of the edge of the roof, but the force of the fall makes her to slam into the wall of the building which almost causes her to loose her grip. The hooded figure grabs hold of the edge of the building with both hands and tries to climb back up, only to have someone step on her hand.

The hooded figure groans and looks up to see the leader of the men standing on her hand.

"Now we've gotcha!" exclaimed the leader.

"Thought you could get away from us, did ya?" another man gloated.

"So much for a teleporter!" one of the men taunted.

The leader smiles and looks down at the hooded figure who's now barely hanging onto consciousness never mind the edge of the roof.

"Time to say good night!" the leader shouted as he removed foot from the hooded figure's hand and raised his gun. He pulls the trigger and the gunshot rings out…

Okay, I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyway please review and let me know what you think and if its good enough to continue.

*…Mysticwolf613…*


	2. Chapter 1: White Mountains

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: **This will serve as a disclaimer for all the chapters. I own nothing. If I did you would see it on TV.

**Three Weeks Earlier**

**Ashley's POV**

**Flashback**

"We have got to move!" Kate shouts as she drags Magnus to her feet

A super abnormal runs in, grabs Kate and kicks her several times then throws her to the floor. The super abnormal then turns to Magnus and raises her hand to strike. Just as the super abnormal strikes, Ashley catches its hand and looks at Magnus with teary blue eyes.

"Ashley, please…" Magnus pleads.

"Mom?" Ashley asks with tears in her eyes and with a determined face, disappears in a red flash taking the super abnormal with her.

**End Flashback**

I only remember the part where I was brainwashed and that last bit - the part that I was myself - the part where I sacrificed my life to save my friends and mom. Or shall I rather say tried to sacrifice my life. I'm still not too sure how I survived, but somehow I did.

And now I find myself lying in a pile of snow. My whole body aches and I feel a bit nauseous. I try to sit up and instantly regret moving as a pain shoots through my entire body and I feel the contents of my stomach start to rise. After a few breaths I sit up slower this time. I stand up slowly. A breeze sends bits of snow up into the air and swirls around me as I look around. All I see is white mountains and a light charcoal-coloured sky.

Whatever that woman did to us gave us certain abilities, one of which was telepathy. During the fight I could hear every word, every thought that crossed the other super abnormals mind, but now all I hear was static - the type of static that you hear when a radio has no signal.

The snow starts to shift and the super abnormal I brought with me slowly starts to rise out of the snow. It stands up with its back to me and shakes off the snow. It stops moving, sensing that I was standing there and turns around. It looks at me and growls.

As I stare at the super abnormal in front of me, I can hear words amongst the static, but the static is too loud to hear the words properly. I look at the super abnormal and notice that there are cuts all along its body, its black clothes torn and singed.

I suddenly feel a throbbing in my head as the start of a massive headache settles in. I look down at my own body and see that cuts cover my body as well. I can sense that its cold but I don't feel it I look at what's left of my clothes and grimace as a draft blows through me biting at my cuts. I wince as I feel a sting on my arm. I look down to see a still bleeding long gash on my forearm and tear a bit of material from my shirt, and wrap it around the cut.

A loud growl breaks the silence as the super abnormal advances. It looks at me and takes up an attacking stance. I ready myself for an attack and wait for the super abnormal to make its move.

The super abnormal extended its claws and growled more fiercely. It slowly crouches down and stares at me. I raise my fists as I prepare for its attack. After a few seconds of staring, the super abnormal suddenly pounces towards me and disappears in a red flash. I turn around to see where it went and see nothing but snow.

I start to think that the super abnormal ditched me, but then I see a bright red flash in the corner of my eye. As I turn around the super abnormal tackles me to the ground. We land in the snow with the super abnormal on top of me. We struggle for a bit as the super abnormal tries to claw me. I block the attacks and throw it off of me. It growls and rushes at me. I grab it by the shoulders and throw it away from me. It rolls and teleports behind me. As I turn around it stabs me in the stomach with its claws.

A gasp escapes my lips as I look at the open wound in my stomach, seeping with blood. I look at the super abnormal and notice that its cuts are also not healing. I didn't get much time to think about it due to a rather hard kick to the stomach. I fall to the floor winded. The super abnormal shows no signs of stopping and kicks me in the stomach. I'm gonna have to fight it.

I get up and charge at the super abnormal. We trade blows for a while, then just as I think it's about to give up it teleports behind me and shoves me face first into a mountain of snow. The super abnormal swings at me several times, but I block the attacks and kick it in the side. It rushes at me; I duck and throw it onto the floor. It grabs a fistful of snow and throws it at me, catching me off guard and me in the face. I feel myself change as my mind became foggy. I growl and extend my claws. I grab its fist and hit it in the stomach using all my strength. The super abnormal falls to its knees winded. I punch it in the head and the super abnormal falls to the ground unconscious.

Before I knew it I found myself with my claws hovering over the super abnormals chest about to pierce the heart. I stand up quickly trying to find myself again. What the hell? I need to get out of here before something else happens, before something happens, before –

My thoughts are cut short by a sudden dizzy spell. I grabbed my stomach as pain shot through it. I suddenly remembered that the super abnormal stabbed me. I look down and see that the wound is still bleeding. My world started to spin uncontrollably and black spots formed, each one getting bigger every second. I collapse to the floor as my world became black.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I actually wrote this chapter about three times. Each time it got deleted somehow. . I have just been so busy that I didn't get round to rewriting it. But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. 'Til then…

*…Mysticwolf…*


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness

**1****-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter ****2:**

**Ashley's POV**

Drifting through the darkness, I suddenly feel a weight pushing down on me. I start to sense my surroundings, but my eyelids feel like lead and I can't open my eyes. I hear voices in the background, but they seem so far away. Then everything becomes black…

Floating amongst the darkness I hear the voices again, this time they sound closer. The weight that was pushing down on me suddenly disappears and my head finally clears that I can focus on what the voices are saying.

"How's she doing?" asks a rough male voice.

"Better than yesterday. She's finally gained colour in her face," another deep manly voice says.

"At least she's not the same colour as the sheets anymore," the first voice jokes.

"Yeah, I just hope she wakes up soon," the second voice chucks then becomes serious. "It's not everyday you find someone out there in this state that survives."

The weight suddenly reappears and pushes me back down into the darkness as the voices disappear.

All I see is black. The weight that was pushing me down slowly disappears and I start to hear sounds – footsteps in another room, the wind blowing outside and steady breathing next to me. I try to move, but my body doesn't respond. I try to open my eyes only to see a blinding white light. I blink a few times to make my vision clearer. The light dims and I see that I am in someone's bedroom.

The room is full of bright colours - red, brown and orange. The walls look like they are made of wood like some kind of cabin. I look around the room. There aren't many things in the room, but it feels welcoming and safe. I look towards the window to see a man standing there with his back to me. The man is tall and muscular with messy, light brown hair and dark highlights wearing light blue jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt. The man turns around and sees that I am awake. My head still swims as I look at the man, waiting for him to make first move.

"Hey, its okay. You're safe," he says to me in a soft soothing voice.

I try to speak, but only croaking sounds come out.

"Hold on, I'll get you some water," the man says as he walks out the room. He comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water. "Here, this should help."

I look at him wearily, remembering the last time someone offered me a drink.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," the man says.

This man seems nice enough to trust. He holds the glass to my lips and I lift up my head a bit. I take a few sips of water and lay my head back down on the pillow.

"Thanks," I whisper softly not having the energy to speak loudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jake. Do you remember anything? Your name or what happened?" he asks.

"Um…" I trail off searching for an answer I can give him as the memories flash through my mind. "My name is Ashley. What happened?"

"My brother, Connor, found you outside in the snow. You were wounded and frozen. We brought you here and patched you up." As he explains I suddenly feel the sting of healing wounds on my forearm and my stomach. "It's a good job we found you in time before the storm started."

"Where exactly is here?"

Jake chuckles and answers "Vancouver."

"Vancouver? Are you serious?" I ask as the realization of being thousands of miles from where I should be sinks in.

"Yeah…" he says giving me a strange look. "Can you remember what happened to you or how you got those wounds?"

"I honestly don't know," I lied. There's no way I could tell him the truth. He wouldn't understand. He –

My thoughts are cut off as a faint buzzing starts to creep into my mind. Somehow I know that something bad is going to happen. I need to get out of here.

"I have to go." I say as I try to get up but I get tangled in the sheets.

"What's wrong?" he asks suddenly concerned as he tries to stop me.

"It's nothing I just need to leave." I reply.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere!"

As if to remind me, I feel a shooting pain through my stomach. I untangle myself from the sheets and try to stand up, but my legs give in and I start to fall. Jake catches me and lifts me up. He is surprisingly strong for a normal person or at least he looks normal.

"Let me go now" I try to stand on my own. The buzzing in my head becomes a faint static sound like the sound I heard while I was fighting the other super abnormal.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere!"

The static in my head grows louder and faint words can be heard amongst the static. The static becomes too much and a stabbing pain shoots through my head. I clench my teeth and try to cover my head.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jake asks as he pushes me to sit on the bed.

"I'm fine…" I say through clenched teeth. "Where's your brother?"

"My brother… Why?" he asks confused.

"'S not safe. Need to go!"

"My brother went to town."

"Good…"

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Jake asks worried.

I shake my head and say "It's just a headache." Understatement of the year. "I need you to trust me. Something bad is coming here. I need you to get out of here while you can."

"What do you mean something bad…" Jake starts to ask, but gets cut off by a crashing sound.

"Stay here and take cover!" I shout as I push Jake to the floor.

I run out the room forgetting about my injuries and run towards the crashing sound. The noise came from the front door. I run into the entrance room to find the super abnormal trying to knock down the door.

"What the…" I hear a voice say behind me and turn around to see Jake standing there with his mouth wide open.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room," I say as I grab his arm and run towards the back door. "You need to get out of here right now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay, just go." I say as I push him out the back door. "Go to town, find your brother and get somewhere safe."

Jake runs to his truck and gets in. I turn around, take a deep breath and walk back into the cabin. I walk into the entrance room just in time to see the door fall. The super abnormal stands in the doorway, growling at me and extends it claws.

"So, are you here for a rematch?" I ask as the super abnormal steps closer. I grin and take up a defensive stance.

The super abnormal charges towards me. I dodge to the right and kick the super abnormal in the back, sending it into a bookcase. The bookcase collapses as the super abnormal tries to untangle itself. It stands up and roars. The super abnormal starts to circle.

I start to feel rage and rush from the fight. I can feel myself start to slip. The super abnormal rushes at me and tries to swipe at me with its claws, but I block the attacks. Suddenly it grabs my arm, whirls me around and throws me onto a glass table. The glass shatters from the force and I fall through feeling tiny cuts forming on my skin from the glass. My world starts to dim as it turns a shade of red.

"Okay, now you've mad me mad!" I say as I get up and extend my claws.

I rush towards the super abnormal with a fury of punches and kicks. The super abnormal blocks a few and grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me into the wall with such a force the wall started to crack. I push it off of me and it stumbles into a lamp. It picks up the lamp throws it at me. I dodge the lamp and the super abnormal tackles me. I lose my balance and fall to the ground with the super abnormal on top of me. The super abnormal growls as it starts to choke me. I struggle and try to pry its hands from my neck but the super abnormal has me caught in a death grip.

Suddenly, a vase smashes over the super abnormals head, distracting it and giving me the opportunity to throw it off me. The super abnormal, still dazed from the blow to the head, starts to stand up. I get up and use my extra strength and kick it in the chest to disable it. The super abnormal collapses to the ground. I retract my claws and try to collect what's left of me. I turn around to see Jake standing there with the remains of a vase in his hands.

"Okay… What the hell just happened? What are you?"

"I'll explain everything, but not now. We have to get out of here!" I say as I grab his arm and run outside. "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"Um, yeah. I was worried," Jake replies as we get in the truck. He starts the truck and speeds out of the driveway and onto the main road. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we need to get away from it as quickly as possible," I say as I try to keep my eyes open. I feel a slight sting in my stomach as I feel my shirt start to become damp. How did they know I was there? How did they find me so quickly?

"Okay, tell me what the hell just happened? Who are you?" Jake's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Um… It's kind of a long story…" I say slowly as my eyelids become heavy and start to close as my world becomes black once more.

Okay, so here's another chapter. What do you think of it so far? Feel free to press this little button below. You know the one with review on it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.

*…Mysticwolf613…*


	4. Chapter 3: Eulogy

**1****-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter ****3:**

"Okay, tell me what the hell just happened? Who are you?" Jake asks.

"Um… It's kind of a long story…" Ashley says slowly.

"Ashley?" I ask still waiting for an explanation. When she doesn't answer, I look at her to see her head leaning against the car door. I chuckle. Poor girl, she must be exhausted from fighting that thing. Either that or the drugs just kicked in.

"Hey, Ashley?" I shake her shoulder and get no response. "Ashley, are you still there?"

"I guess that new stuff really works," he chuckle as he pulls out his cell phone and calls his partner.

"Yeah?" a voice says over the cell phone.

"Connor, target acquired. Meet me at Cornell's Motel."

"Okay, be there in ten."I end the call and drive to the Motel.

**Ashley's POV**

The darkness returns and swallows me whole. I find myself drifting through the dark, trying to find my way to the light. The darkness acts as a weight that keeps pushing me down, further into the depths of absolute nothingness. The weight gets too heavy and I plunge into even deeper darkness.

After what felt like an eternity, the darkness lifts and lessens a bit as I start to hear voices - the same voices from the previous time. I try to move, but my body just doesn't want to respond.

"How's the girl?" One voice says.

A voice in my head tells me that something is wrong. That I should get out of here, that these guys are bad news. I try to move again, but it's like my whole body has gone to sleep.

"I managed to stabilise her. The other one did quite a number on her. Luckily nothing serious, but the sooner we get her back to HQ the better," the other voice replies.

My eyes open slowly and my fingers twitch. There are two men standing in the room. I lie under a blanket on the bed. I turn slowly to get a better look at the two men.

"We need to get moving. The boss wants us to bring her in immediately. Prepare the sedative."

I freeze as I hear footsteps approach me. The man named Jake stands in front of me with a syringe in his hand. He takes the cap off and gives the syringe a few taps. He lowers his hand. I hope my body can stand another fight. I catch his hand and snap it to the right. A sickening crack escapes Jake's mouth as he drops the syringe and cradles his hand.

I jump out from under the blanket, grab the lamp that was beside the bed and smash it over Jake's head. He falls down and I charge towards the other guy. He pulls a gun as I sprint towards him. I use my extra speed and knock the gun from his hand as the gun goes off. I punch him in the nose and throw him over the bed away from the door.

I take a moment to look around the room and then run to the door. I break the lock just as the second man starts to get up. I open the door and run out into a motel parking lot. I run towards the road just as the man runs out the door with blood crusting his nose.

I look up and down the road and see nothing. No other buildings in sight only empty, snowy roads with no traffic, there aren't even any cars in the parking lot either. I turn around to see the man from the room still chasing me. I don't think my body can handle another fight. Running is not an option right now and neither is fighting. I guess that leaves me with one other option left. I hope I can do this.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I breathe slowly and concentrate on the one location that I can go to right now: the broken bridge. I can hear the man's footsteps getting closer. Then all of a sudden I can't breathe as my whole body leaves the ground and pain shoots through my body as my world becomes a blur of red lights.

My legs collapse under me as my feet hit the ground. I fall to the ground in a coughing fit, gasping for air. I take a minute to get my breath back and try to stop my whole body from shaking. I feel the darkness that is deep inside of me start to rise as my claws start to appear. I close my eyes and try to calm down and gather my thoughts. I take deep breathes and the darkness inside of me retreats.

I stand up slowly using the railings for support. I open my eyes to see the remains of the bridge that once was filled with traffic flowing in and out of Old City. Now it lies in ruins. It's one of the few places that I can just sit and think. I stand at the edge of the bridge overlooking the water and try to gather my thoughts.

Those men must have been working for the Cabal. Who else knew about the super abnormals other than the Cabal and the Sanctuary? If they were people from the Sanctuary, I would have recognized them and I'm pretty sure that if Mom knew I was still alive, she would have come in person.

The Sanctuary… Mom… I can't go back… For their own safety.

I close my eyes and think about the Sanctuary. Suddenly I can't breathe and pain shoots through my body as my world becomes a blur of red lights. My world swirls and spins until my feet hit the ground and I stumble into a wall as I gasp for air. I get my breath back and look around in shock as I stare at the contents of my room.

I run and lock my door in case anyone heard me. It looks as if no one has been in here since I was kidnapped by the Cabal. I open my closet to find all my clothes are gone except for a pair of white jeans, white tank top and a white jacket. I sigh and change into them. The day I die my black leather clothes disappear. I walk to my dressing table and open up the draws, searching for my guns.

Finding nothing, I search under the mattress on my bed and find my favourite handgun. I smile and tuck the gun into the waistband if my jeans. I kind of miss the craziness of the Sanctuary, but how awkward would it be to come back and act like nothing happened, like I didn't try to kill everyone in this house.

I sigh and unlock the door and walk out into the hallway. I hear muffled noises downstairs and start to follow them. I follow the noise to find that it comes from the chapel. I walk to the chapel and stand in the doorway to see Mom crying in front of a big ornate coffin. I feel tears start to burn at the back of my eyes. I step closer to see an empty coffin with different things in it; my favourite doll from when I was young, a book and a rose. That's when I realize that this is my coffin and the guilt starts to rise in my gut.

Mom steps closer to the coffin and lays a necklace on the pillow. I take slow silent steps closer to the coffin and Mom. I see that the necklace is my necklace with an "S" on it. Mom gave me it after my first mission. I should do something to help her move on.

"Nos must amitto vivo en," I say as I stand behind her. "We must let go,"

"I can not," she sobs. I can't bear to do this any longer.

"You have to, Mom."

"But you're… you're my life. Without you –"

"You'll never be without me, and I know that you will always love me. No matter what," I try to convince both her and myself. There's nothing else I can do, but this way it is much safer. This way no one I love can get hurt because of me.

I can't stand to look at her. All this pain I have put her through. I could end this all right now, but what would I say. 'Um… Hey Mom! I'm not dead. What's for lunch?' Somehow, I doubt that would do. Besides, I don't even know if I can control myself around her.

I teleport out of the room to my room. I collapse against the wall and let the tears flow from my eyes. I hear her call for me and beg for me to come back. I wipe away the tears and stand up. I hope that will keep her from searching for me. I hope she will be able to move on.

I grab some weapons and shove them in a backpack, and scoop up my keys and helmet from my dressing table. I teleport to the garage, hop on my bike and teleport out. I know what I must do now. The Cabal will pay for all the pain they have caused.

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to update again as I am writhing exams right now, but I have the next few days off. So I might be able to update on the weekend. Anyway major thanks to melissaadams22 and sanctuaryWilliam101 for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. One last thing, if you could have any super power what would it be? **

***…Mysticwolf613…***


	5. Chapter 4: Hero

**1****-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter ****4:**

**Hey everyone, I had some time to write a new chapter. I am going to work around season two's episodes to give you**** a better timeline of the story, so I have just written brief pieces of the episodes. This chapter takes place during the episode "Hero".**

A man runs down the street being chased by two motorbikes. He runs down an alley between two buildings. The motorbikes close in on the man, but the man dives under a large truck and slides to the other side. The man runs into another alley and meets a dead end. The motorbikes pull up and block the entrance. They climb off their bikes and point their guns at the man.

"Get down, down on the ground now!" The one motorcyclist says as he walks toward the man. "I'm not joking, mate. Get down."

Suddenly a man in a superhero costume flies in and takes up a fighting stance between the motorcyclists and the man.

"That's far enough citizen," the guy in the superhero costume says.

"Who the hell are you?" the motorcyclist asks as his patience starts to wane.

"The Adjuster and you're about to be adjusted!" the guy in the superhero costume says as he disarms the first motorcyclist, punching and kicking him to the ground. The second motorcyclist tries to run pas The Adjuster, but gets clothe-lined causing him to fall to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you fiends. The streets of Old City are no longer safe for your kind," The Adjuster says as he stands over the fallen motorcyclists. "When crime is around, I'll be found. Let's go." He walks to the man and picks him up and flies away.

"What the hell was that!" the second motorcyclist takes off his helmet to reveal Will.

"Mate, I have no idea," the other motorcyclist takes off his helmet to reveal Declan. He stands up, walks over to Will and extends his hand. "C'mon, we better call Magnus."

"Yeah," Will groans and takes Declan's extended hand and slowly stands up. Declan takes out his cell phone and calls Magnus while Will tries to loosen up.

After a while Declan ends the call and says "C'mon, Magnus wants a full report of what happened. Henry will meet us in the garage." They mount their bikes and ride back to the Sanctuary.

**Henry's POV**

Today, I heard the strangest thing. Declan and Will were tracking down this one abnormal that's giving us a bit of a hard time and a fat guy in a superhero costume puts them down within a minute. Man, the cool stuff like this never happens when I go on a mission. If Ashley was still alive she would make some type off comment that would have us in stitches for the rest of the day. Man… I really wish she was still here. She definitely would've shown Will how to ride a motorbike properly. I chuckle to myself and open up the garage for Will and Declan. They ride in and park their bikes.

"I hear you two just got schooled by a fat guy in his underwear," I say as I walk up to them.

"Yeah, only this guy had super powered underwear," Will says as he stiffly climbs off his bike and limps to Henry.

"I have never seen a fat guy move so fast," Declan says as he walks over to them.

"Yeah…" I trail off as the smile on my face fades as I notice an empty space in the garage.

"Yeah, I never knew that a guy his size could stand the possibility of flying," Will says to Declan.

Their voices fade into the background as I stare at the empty spot in the garage. I am pretty sure that something used to be there. I walk up to the spot and crouch down. I run my fingers over the spot and find no dust. I lift my fingers to my nose and inhale. Being a HAP has its advantages. I can smell the faint scent of gas and oil.

"Hey… Hey Henry! What's wrong?" Will's voice breaks through my thoughts. I turn to look at him and see both him and Declan staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh um… It's nothing. I swear something used to be here," I reply trying to remember what once stood here.

"Um okay… We should probably go give Magnus that report," Declan says as he starts walking out of the garage.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Henry, are you coming?" Will asks as he starts walking after Declan.

"Um yeah, go ahead so long. I'll catch up, I just wanna check something first," I reply as an idea forms in my head.

"Okay, I'll tell Magnus you'll be late," Will says as he walks out the door.

"Okay thanks," I say absent-mindedly as a thought strikes me. Gas and oil… Gas and oil as in a vehicle. Now that I think about it, a vehicle is missing. I stand up and run up stairs. If my theory is right it could lead to more questions. I down the hallway turning a few corners until I finally arrive at my destination: Ashley's room. I stop myself and take a few breathes. I haven't been in Ashley's room since before we were abducted – before she died. I turn the doorknob and pen the door. Everything looks like it always did. The bed is made and doesn't have a single crinkle on it and all of Ashley's things are still on her dressing table.

I walk to the dressing table and take a closer look at the things on the table. Make-up and ammo covered most of the table, a few pictures of Magnus, Ashley, the big guy and me lie against the mirrors. I open a draw and find it empty. I open another and find it empty too. I open all the draws to find all of them empty.

I look around confused. I'm sure no one has been in here, maybe only the big guy to clean and maybe Magnus. Will didn't know Ashley like we did and I'm pretty sure Kate doesn't really care. I walk to the wardrobe and open it to find it empty too. I walk to the cupboard and open them. I find some things like clothes and shoes, but no guns. I stop to think and realize that Ashley's helmet isn't here.

I walk back to the dressing table and start to search for Ashley's key, but couldn't find anything. Well, I guess that proves my theory. I stop and think about this. The more I think about it, the clearer the answer becomes. Ashley's bike, keys and helmet is missing along with all of her weapons.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Something that could solve or create more questions. Ashley used to keep a secret stash under a floor board under her bead. Only Ashley and I know about it. If that's empty too then…

I move the bed and remove the floor board. I crouch down and sigh. The secret stash is still here. I look closer and find an envelope with my name on it. I pick it up and look at it. I look at the handwriting and notice that it's Ashley's. I tear open the envelope and a letter falls out. I pick it up to see more it.

_Dear Henry_

_If you have found this, then I must be dead and I thought I told you to stay out of my room! Anyway, I knew that the mission to recover information on the Lazarus virus would be my last. I hope that someday you can forgive me. I hope we both can make peace with our inner demons._

_Until we meet again,_

_Ashley_

My eyes start to tear up as I think about her and about how much I miss her. I regain my composure and think about what she wrote. I hope that we both can make peace with our inner demons… This must have been written after the Cabal changed her, but if they were controlling her then how did she write the letter? I read the letter again, hoping that it will have some clue, as to if she really is dead or where she could be, but the letter holds no answers. Until we meet again… What does that mean? I think about it for a while and only one thought keeps popping into my head. Is she really dead?

**Ashley's POV**

As I sit here on the edge of this rooftop across the street from the Sanctuary looking down at the place I once called home, I think about how nice it would be to just go back to the way things were before the Cabal came and screwed it all up. If only it was that easy. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a necklace. I trace the "S" on it with a finger as I think about Mom, Henry, the big guy and even Will. God, I miss all of them so much.

The sooner I get my revenge, the sooner this will be over and I can move on. Standing up, I put the necklace around my neck and jump off the roof. I land on the ground in a crouch, feeling the monster inside of me start to shift and rise. I know what I must do. The Cabal changed me to carry out their evil plans. Well now, I will use it against them. The beast wants out.

**A/N: Okay, so here's a little filler chapter. I hope it will satisfy you and encourage you to review. I hope I can update soon, but until then…**

***…Mysticwolf…***


	6. Chapter 5: Alea iacta est

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 5:**** Alea iacta est**

The dice have been cast

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Ashley's POV**

I crouch down behind a fallen tree and survey my surroundings. I decided to pay the Cabal a visit, so here I am outside the warehouse that Henry and I raided, hoping that the Cabal is still here. If not then I hope I can find some sort of clue as to where they have gone.

The building seems so quiet, not a soul in sight, but then again that's how it looked when Henry and I first came here. Barbed wire, lasers and a six foot fence, what else would they need? I use my enhanced hearing to see if there are any guards, but the only thing I hear is the wind.

I walk up to the fence and chuckle at the lasers. Last time if it weren't for Henry, I would have had to get creative to get past the lasers, but this time I have a certain set of skills. Skills that I hope I can control. I take a deep breath and disappear in a red flash. My feet hit the ground as I reappear on the other side of the fence. I can feel the darkness rising within me. I take a few breaths to try and calm myself down. I'll have to take this easy as the wound on my stomach is still tender.

I sneak over to the door, drawing my gun just in case there are any guards. Using my strength I turn the doorknob and break the lock. I push open the door and quietly step inside. It looks exactly the same as before. I sneak to the glass room and see two scientists working in there. I watch them walk away and then walk through the door.

I walk through the room to another door and look through the glass window to see another empty hallway. I break the lock and walk through. I walk along the hallway, trying to listen for any guards. I hear a few voices talking further up the hallway. I quietly make my way closer to the voices.

The voices are coming from a room at the end of the hallway. I walk up to the door and look through the glass window. The two scientists from the other room are standing and talking about something, something about experiments. I crouch against the wall and listen.

"Experiment 214 was successful. The subject now displays quick reactions and super speed," one scientist says. Oh great, these sick bastards have found some other guinea pigs to experiment on.

"Good. How is Experiment 216 coming along?" the other scientist asks.

"The subject has started to display some form of fire manipulation, although the subject can only produce a small flame," the first scientist replies. I feel my anger start to rise as I fight the darkness inside of me, trying to remain calm.

"That's good. Go prep the remaining subjects for transport. We need to relocate to the other facility," the second scientist says.

"Right away, sir," the first scientist says as they walk toward the door. I crouch down behind the door just as it opens and the scientists walk down the hallway. I slip inside the room before the door closes. I need to find out more information on the experiments and put a stop to them. I feel the darkness rise even higher as I notice TV screens with surveillance footage of two young men strapped to tables in separate labs.

I stand closer for a better look. The darkness inside of me rises even more as I realize that the two men are the experiments. I search for anything relating to the experiments or any clues as to where the other Cabal facilities are. I search in one of the file cabinets and find the files for Experiments 214 and 216. I open them up to see pictures of two handsome young men and information about the experiments.

_Experiment 214:_

_James Pryce_

_Age: 22_

_Family: Parents: Unknown_

_ Brother: Ethan Pryce_

_Powers: Super speed and strength_

_Experiment 216:_

_Ethan Pryce_

_Age: 19_

_Family: Parents: Unknown_

_ Brother: James Pryce_

_Powers: Pyrokinesis_

I look at the photos in the files. Ethan has short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a typical bad boy look, whereas James is kind of cute, with his messy brown hair and green-blue eyes that you could get lost in. I shake my head and focus again. Two brothers… I've heard those names somewhere… I should probably find them and get out of here before anybody notices me. I look at the TV screens again and see that they are underground. Typical.

I run out of the room towards the end of the hallway to the elevator. I step in and travel to under ground. I ready my gun as I start to sense movement on the next floor. The elevator doors open and I step out. I guard walks out of a near by room.

"Hey, what are you doing down here–?" the guard starts to ask as I shoot him he falls back into the room he just came out of.

I run down the hall until I find one of the labs. I look through the glass window to see a scientist hovering over a man lying down on the table. From the photo I see its Ethan. I break the lock in the door and walk in. I shoot the scientist that was standing by Ethan and run to the table and untie him. I shake him slightly calling his name. He starts to come to and looks up at me with blurry eyes.

"Hey. I'm here to get you out of here," I say as I help him up.

"Where… Where's my brother?" he asks me slowly, still recovering from the drugs they gave him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley. Don't worry your brother is in the next room. C'mon lets go get him," I say as I help him out of the room and walk to the next room. I look through the glass window and see a scientist that looks rather familiar. I quietly break the lock on the door and turn to Ethan. "Here's the plan, I'll distract the scientist and you free your brother, okay? Wait two minutes and then come in."

Ethan nods and leans against the wall. I walk into the room and sneak up behind the scientist. I lean in and whisper "Boo" in her ear. The scientist startles and turns around. I grab her around the shoulders and throw her over the table. I then pick her up by the neck and hold her against the wall. The scientist stops trying to claw at my hands and looks at me. I see a flash of recognition in her eyes. I study the scientist's face, I realize that she was the one that turned me into this monster that I am now. Revenge will be sweet.

"Remember me?" I ask as I grin at her.

"But… But you're dead!" she utters.

"Yeah, I'm really hard to kill. Tell me about the experiments!" She doesn't answer so I tighten my grip on her neck. "Don't make me ask again."

"Okay… Okay…" I loosen my grip to let her talk. "Dana wanted to make a new army, this time with more powers. These boys are special. She asked me change them just like she asked me to change you."

"Stop it! Where's Dana?"

"I told you, you would be better than you were before and look at you now," she says with a proud smile on her face.

"Shut it!" I start to lose my patients and my claws start to appear. I didn't even notice Ethan come in and help his brother off the table. "Where's Dana?"

"She's at another facility. I always knew you would become something powerful. I'm so proud!" she says to me. I just couldn't stop myself. This is the woman who changed me into a monster and forced me to do the Cabals biding. Her statement distracts me and I didn't notice her hands leave mine and produce a needle from her pocket. The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp stab in my stomach as my hands slip in surprise and I feel a hot liquid start to run down my hands. I quickly let go of the scientist and take out the needle from my stomach.

"Ashley?" A distant voice calls to me.

"Shit, not again." I stumble as my world begins to spin and the last thing I see is the scientist lying in a pool of red liquid as I collapse to the ground and surrender to the darkness.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**A/N: Okay, so another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks to everyone who read this and please don't forget to review. Until next time…**

***…Mysticwolf613…***


	7. Chapter 6: Do ut des

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 6: ****Do ut des**

Give to obtain

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Ethan's POV**

The darkness that surrounds suddenly shifts as I feel someone shaking me and calling my name. I open my eyes slightly to see a blurry figure standing above me. My vision becomes clearer and I see that the figure before me is a young woman.

"Hey. I'm here to get you out of here," she says to me as she helps me stand up.

"Where… Where's my brother?" I ask as I try to clear my mind from the drugs. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley. Don't worry your brother is in the next room. C'mon lets go get him," she says as she helps me walk to the next room.

The woman, Ashley, stops and looks through the glass window in the door and her body tenses. She grabs the door handle and gives it a quick twist. I hear a sound of metal snapping as the lock breaks. Wow, this chick could probably take Jay on and Jay is pretty damn strong. Ashley turns to me as I give her a questioning look.

"Here's the plan, I'll distract the scientist and you free your brother, okay? Wait two minutes and then come in," she says as she points to the room over her shoulder with her thumb.

I nod and lean against the wall for support as I try to stop my world from spinning as Ashley quietly slips into the room. I watch through the glass window as she sneaks up behind the scientist. She whispers something and the scientist becomes pale and turns around. Ashley grabs her by the shoulders and throws her over the table. Ashley picks her up by the neck and holds her against the wall as the scientist tries to break her grip. From the frantic look on the scientist's face and the look of pure hatred and rage on Ashley's face, I'm guessing these two have some history.

I take that as my cue and run into the room and start untying my brother and shaking him slightly. He starts to stir and mumble as he opens his eyes a bit.

"Hey bro, it's me. C'mon, we gotta go," I say as I get him to sit up. Damn, I hope I didn't look like that when Ashley woke me up. "Man bro, you look like shit!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he replies with a chuckle. That's my brother, throw something at him and he will throw it straight back at you. I help him stand and look in Ashley's direction. She still holds the scientist against the wall with her hands around the scientist's neck. I try to focus on what they are saying.

"She asked me change them just like she asked me to change you."

"Stop it! Where's Dana?"

"I told you, you would be better than you were before and look at you now," she says with a proud smile on her face.

"Shut it!" I look at Ashley and realize that her appearance is changing, her voice becomes deeper, her eyes become orange, fangs appear and her nails grow into claws. "Where's Dana?"

"She's at another facility. I always knew you would become something powerful. I'm so proud!" the scientist says. Ashley becomes so overcome with anger that she didn't see the scientist pull out a syringe.

"Ashley, look out!" She doesn't seem to hear me and the scientist stabs her with the syringe.

"Shit, not again."

Ashley stumbles back and I rush forward to catch her as she falls. The scientist slumps to the ground unmoving as a red liquid seeps from her neck. I look at Ashley laying limp in my arms as her appearance changes back to normal. She gives me one last look with blue eyes and loses consciousness. I check her pulse to find a slow beating and her breathing is shallow.

"We've been here a few days and you've already got the girls falling for you," Jay chuckles as I give him a serious look. "Who's the chick?"

"Her name is Ashley. C'mon, we need to get out of here," I say to him as I get up and start to carry Ashley out of the room.

"Here, I'll take her," Jay says as he takes Ashley from my arms and hands me a gun that Ashley must have dropped. "Lead the way."

I take the gun and start walking down the hallway with Jay following closely behind me. Ashley looks so peaceful, it's hard to think that she just turned into a monster and killed that scientist. If you ask me, that scientist had it coming, but from what I heard of their conversation, I'm guessing Ashley is another victim of these people's cruel experiments. While they were experimenting on us, I heard about an experiment that had been successful, but the subject was killed shortly after a few missions. That was all the scientist could talk about and they were hoping that we would be better.

We never knew our parents and Jay took care of us. Jay is the oldest and I am the youngest. Jay tried to hold them off so Nikki, my sister, and I could get away. They took down Jay pretty easy, I tried to help him, but I was no match for them. Nikki escaped that night and I haven't seen her since. I don't remember what happened over the past few days or weeks. I don't really know how long it has been. We have always been able to do certain things. Jay has always been very strong and he can move faster than a car. I have always been able to do little tricks with fire, but nothing serious. Nikki is sort of psychic; she can sense things about people by just touching them and can move things with her mind. They did something to us. I feel different.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and guards pour into the hallway behind us, aiming their guns at us and shouting. "Freeze, turn around! Surrender quietly and no one will get hurt."

I look at Jay who has a determined look on his face then turn back to the guards. "You will be the ones who get hurt." I feel the heat burning in my palms and look down to see flames burning around my hands. "Awesome!"

I look over at Jay who gives one quick nod as he catches onto my plan. I put my hands together and gather some energy in my hands. I turn back to the guards, smiling and throw a gigantic fireball towards them. They scatter to try and avoid the fireball. The fireball hits the floor and explodes creating a massive wall of fire between us and the guards.

"Whoa!" I say in surprise and look down at my hands and extinguish the flame on them. "Awesome."

"C'mon fire boy, we need to go!" Jay reminds me s he runs down the hallway with Ashley still unconscious in his arms. I take one last look at the wall of fire and take off running after Jay.

I hear guards in other rooms and upstairs running towards us. I produce flames in my hands and shoot fireballs towards them as we run for the elevator. Jay reaches the elevator first and opens it. We run in and try to catch our breath as we wait until the elevator reaches the surface. The doors open and we take off running again. This level seems so much quieter, there's not a soul in sight.

We run to the opposite side of what looks like an old abandoned warehouse and crash through the door to the outside. Barbed wire fences and a forest surround the warehouse. I close the door and use my power to weld the door closed and then run towards the fence. I throw a big ball of fire towards the fence which explodes on impact leaving a hole big enough for us to run through.

We run into the forest and dash through the trees trying to outrun the guards. They must have broken through the door by now. As we dodge through the trees, I realize that we are running so fast that the trees and ground are a blur of different shades of green and brown. Whatever, they did to us must have seriously amped up our powers.

We stop and hide behind a big tree to catch our breath. I stop and focus on trying to hear if anyone is following us. I hear nothing.

"Is anyone following?" Jay asks.

"Not anyone that I can hear," I reply. "How's the girl?"

"She's still unconscious and her breathing is shallow. We need to find a safe place for her to recover."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Jay's POV**

We never really knew our parents, but they left us a letter explaining that we will develop abilities that would make us special. The letter warned us that one day people would come for us, because we were special. We lived our life on the run from an unknown enemy. Always moving, not staying in one place for too long.

I've learnt a few things from being on the run for a few years. Things like always have a variety of safe houses and always have a plan B. Ethan and I finally arrived at a safe house, one that we haven't used in a while. It should be safe for a few days. It's a small place with one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and lounge, stacked with supplies that should last about a week.

Ethan told me what the girl did. That she came to rescue us. She still hasn't woke up and it's been four hours already. I'm starting to get worried. I suddenly hear a groan come from the couch where Ashley is sleeping. I look over and see that she's starting to wake. I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. She looks at me with unfocused eyes and then I see a spark of recognition in her eyes as she realizes who I am.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask her as she tries to sit up.

"Like I've been run over by a truck," she answers as she rubs her eyes and sits up. "Where are we?"

"At one of our safe houses. We should be safe here for at least a few days," I reply and sit down on an arm chair that's next to the couch.

"Safe houses…" she gives me a confused look. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I say as we both chuckle. "I'm Jay and you've already met Ethan, my brother. Your turn, who are you?"

"Just a girl trying to rid of evil experimenting cabals," Ashley says as she smiles.

"Cabals…" it's my turn to give her a confused look.

"The people who were experimenting on you, they're called the Cabal. They are a group of wealthy assholes who have nothing better to do with their money than experiment on people. Why did they take you? What's your story?"

"Three years ago, they started hunting us. One day, they came to our house looking for us. My grandfather forced us out the back door and told us to get somewhere safe until he came to find us. He never came. He died trying to save us. The memories of that night still haunt me. They never stopped hunting us. They finally found us a few days ago, I tried to stop them so Ethan and my sister, Nikki, could escape, but they were too much for me. Ethan tried to help me, but only my sister managed to get away."

"Wow, you still haven't told me why they want you," Ashley says as she processes what I just told her. I look at the floor, not sure if she would believe me.

"We can do certain things, abilities that most people don't have, if you know what I mean." I look up at her to see a neutral expression on her face almost like we were having a normal conversation.

"Sounds familiar, what can you guys do?"

"Ethan can manipulate fire, Nikki is kinda psychic and I have super strength and speed," I watch her expression change from neutral to interested. "We discovered these abilities when we were younger. I think that's why the Cabal, you called them, want us."

"Great. Did they take any other people? Did you see anyone else while you were there?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't really see much of people except for the scientists." I look at Ashley as she thinks over what I told her.

Yeah, I know what you mean…" she trails off as a distant look appears in her eyes. She shakes her head and starts to get up. "Well, I should probably be off."

"What do you mean? You just woke up?" I said as I stand up and try to stop her from leaving.

"Yeah, I recover quickly. Besides, I gotta go dispose of a few Cabal agents. See you around!" she says as I watch her open the door and disappears into the darkness of the night.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and please don't forget to review. Until next time…**

***…Mysticwolf613…***


	8. Chapter 7: Clara pacta, boni amici

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 7: Clara pacta, boni amici**

_Clear agreements, good friends_

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Ashley's POV**

Two weeks have gone by. Two weeks of trying to control the darkness inside me. A constant reminder of what the Cabal did to me and what I did because of them. Two weeks of pure searching, trying to find some trace or clue of where the Cabal is situated. I've heard rumours of people disappearing, but these people are normal and it doesn't seem to be relevant. One rumour did catch my attention. Apparently, there have been sightings of mysterious men in black fatigues patrolling the streets around Old City.

One of my contacts tipped me off, after some encouragement of course, that the Cabal had gone underground and that they hired a bunch of army guys to protect them after a failed attempt on Dana's life. Apparently, some lunatic tried to do her in before disappearing in a red flash of light. Glad to see that Druitt still spends time on his hobbies.

The army guys were hired to protect the Cabal and to find their missing experiments. I tracked the army guys to a certain area in Old City. During my many sleepless nights, I stumbled across one of them and followed him back to an abandoned warehouse full of armed men in black fatigues. The warehouse seemed to be abandoned and with some newly developed computer skills, I hacked into the city power company to check the power usage of the warehouse and found absolutely nothing, nothing more than a few lights and maybe a heater.

That was the end of my lead. I knew that finding the Cabal would be difficult without the help of mom and the Sanctuary and the Cabal wasn't making this any easier. So here I am sitting on a rooftop in the middle of the night, waiting for one of the black fatigued goons to start their round. Finally, a guy wearing black fatigues and armed to the teeth walks down the street.

"About time!" I mutter as I silently stalk him from above.

The man walks down the dark street seemingly oblivious to my presence. Something black in an alley behind the man catches my eye. I stop and look at it. Suddenly a noise rings out from the alley and catches the goon off guard. He turns around to look into the alley. He withdraws a pistol from his holster and slowly edges towards the alley. I look closer into the alley and see two figures in the alley.

I silently jump to the building above the alley to get a closer look. I gasp as I realize who the figures are. It's the two men I rescued from the Cabal facility, James and Ethan. Shit! What are those two doing here? They're gonna get themselves killed! The goon with the gun pulls out a flash light and shines it directly at the two brothers.

"Well, what have we here?" he asks grinning as he raises his gun to aim at the brothers.

"Just two guys looking for something'" Ethan says grinning as his hands spark into flames covering both his hands. "Welcome to the party!"

The goon's grin fades as he sees the flames swirling around Ethan's hands. I run to the end of the roof and jump to the ground. I land in a crouch with a graceful thud behind the goon. The goon turns around to start running, but stops when he sees me.

"Where are you going? The party's just starting!" I say as I feel my claws and fangs start to grow and my eye colour changes. The man screams and jumps back, stumbling into James. He turns around to face him.

"And you don't want to miss all the fun!" he says as he pick the goon up and holds him against the wall with an arm against his throat. "Now you are going to answer our questions or else we will become your worst nightmare."

The man nods looking absolutely terrified. Obviously, the cabal forgot to mention the details about whom they are protecting and who they might meet.

"Good, now tell us where the cabal is," James says loosening his grip on the man.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," the man replies.

"The people who hired you guys, they're called the Cabal. Now where can we find them?"

"I… I don't know…" the man stutters.

"He's lying." Ethan says as he juggles a fireball in his hands and starts to walk closer. "Maybe he needs some encouragement."

"No. No, please. I honestly don't know," the man hurriedly says. "We have never been contacted directly. We only meet in a warehouse down the street to report to the commander of our squad."

"And your commander, will he know where the Cabal is?" I ask. The man can barely look at me, somewhere deep down I feel a slight twinge of hurt.

"Yes. He is the only one that has every made direct contact with the people who hired us."

"Then maybe we should go talk to your commander," I say as I smile at the thought of getting some answers. "Where is he exactly?"

"He should be at the warehouse. Please don't kill me," the man pleads. I look at James as he gives me a look of understanding. He turns back to the man and thanks him before hitting him over the head, knocking him unconscious. I turn to the brothers without fangs, claws and orange eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You could have been killed!" I exclaim as the two brothers stare at me.

"What? By that guy?" Ethan chuckles. I give Ethan a look and he stops chuckling.

"We're just trying to find our sister," James says as he turns to look at me. "We think the Cabal took her."

"Leave it to me then. I don't have time to look after you two and watch my own ass," I say to them and start to walk away.

"Hey! We saved your ass from the Cabal just two weeks ago!" Ethan shouts to me.

"And who found you and rescued you? Oh wait, that was me!" I turn around and shout back. I feel my anger start to rise and my claws start to grow. I clench my fists and try to control myself.

"Guys, stop!" James says as he steps in between us and turns to Ethan. "Fighting will not get our sister back."

I exhale and step back, retracting my claws and breathing deeply. "Fine, just go. I can deal with this myself." I say and walk off. James runs up to me and grabs my arm. I pull away from his touch and spin around to face him.

"Listen, I've seen what you can do," he says to me in a calm voice. "I know what they did to you."

"How?"

"Because they did the same to us." I look at him with a look of understanding and sympathy. "They injected us with stuff – stuff that changed me. It made my abilities stronger. At first, it was the best, but then I couldn't control it. Then they started controlling me and I could do nothing to stop them. They made me do things, things that I am not proud of. They did the same to my brother. Since you helped us escape, we have done everything to try and find our sister, but the Cabal took her."

"I take it you haven't had much luck." The look on his face made me feel a bit of sympathy for these two.

"No… he says slowly looking away. He lifts his head quickly to look me in the eyes. "That's why we need your help. I know you want revenge on the Cabal for what they did to you. I need to find my sister. If we work together, we can bring them down."

I look at him as he looks me straight in the eyes. He extends his hand to make a deal. As much as I hate to admit it, the guy has a point. Working together would make things so much easier.

"There's no going back after this, you know that right?" I look him straight in the eyes with a serious look. He nods as if he is reading my mind. "Alright, let's go kick some Cabal ass!" I exclaim as I shake his hand. He laughs and leads the way down the dark street.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Meanwhile…**

Beep beep beep…

Three quick beeps catch Henry's attention as he spins around in his chair to face the computer screen. A pop-up fills the screen and Henry's eyes go wide as he reads the message. He quickly grabs his walkie-talkie hoping that Magnus will hear it.

"Magnus." He calls as the walkie-talkie crackles. "Magnus, we have a problem."

"Henry, what's the problem?" Magnus's voice sounds amongst the crackles of the walkie-talkie.

"You have to come see this. We just received a word that a Cabal facility is up and running not far from here." Henry replies as he reads the information in the message. Apparently a Cabal facility has been running in the warehouse district for several months. Its supposed to be what was left of the Cabal anyway. Magnus walks into the room, leans over Henry and reads the information as well.

"Bloody bastards…" Magnus mutters and then turns to Henry. Henry I want you to call Will and tell him to meet us at that address and then I want you to grab some weapons and meet me at the van in ten minutes."

"Sure thing." Henry says as he grabs his cell phone and runs out of the room to round up some weapons. The Cabal are going to pay for what they have done…

**A/N: Okay, so here's a short little chappie. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! Until next time…**

***…Mysticwolf613…***


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking and Entering

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 8: Breaking and Entering**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Ashley's POV**

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Ethan says as he looks toward the warehouse searching for a way to gain access into the warehouse.

We stand overlooking a vast amount of warehouses scattered throughout the city. We narrowed down the possible locations of the Cabal to the only warehouse with power. They sure have gotten sloppy, it's like they aren't even trying to hide. The problem is that the Cabal facility is in Old City. So close to the Sanctuary that I'm surprised mom hasn't already dealt with them. The warehouse is only a few blocks away from the Sanctuary, which makes it a bit harder for me. I guess I'll just have to keep an even lower profile.

"That's the tricky part. I'll handle the guards while you two get inside and check things out," I reply as I raise the binoculars to my eyes again to look down into the warehouse facility. Trucks and armed guards litter the snow covered compound. Security cameras and spot lights cover barbed wire fences. I'll bet that they even have motion sensors and laser beams somewhere. The guard wasn't lying; this place is definitely the definition of secure.

"Why does that sound so easy and yet so impossible at the same time?" James says as a bunch of armed guard walk out of the warehouse, each heading in different directions.

"Don't worry. If those guards are as wimpy as that other guard we had a chat with, then this will be a piece of cake," Ethan says as he shoots us a smirk. "When do we do it?"

"The sooner we find our sister the better," James replies.

"Then we should move along. The longer we hang around the more chance we stand of being caught," I say as I start to lead the way along the rooftops to the warehouse.

"Wait what? Are we going now?" James asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, you want to find your sister as soon as possible, then let's go," I smile at him as if to call him scared.

"I'm up for it. C'mon Jay, let's go!" Ethan says excitedly and starts towards the warehouse.

"Don't you normally have a fully laid out plan before you do these things?" James asks.

"Things rarely ever go according to plan," I throw over my shoulder as I start to follow Ethan.

"Fine," James gives in rolling his eyes and runs to catch up. "Hey, wait up!"

I watch the activity of the guards as we scale the rooftops to the last building closest to the warehouse. Some of the guards climb into a truck and start to drive out of the compound. I signal to the two brothers to get down as I crouch down and watch as the truck drives out the gate and down the street. I wonder where they could be going at this time of night. We stand up and walk to the edge of the building and look down.

"Okay, wait for me to clear the guards then try and find a way into the warehouse," I say as the two brothers nod and crouch down out of sight. I take a breath to prepare myself and leap off the edge of the roof to land in a crouch at the foot off the building. I look up and sprint behind a truck as a guard comes toward me. I control my breathing and focus on the sound of the footsteps getting louder. When the guard gets close, I jump out and grab him around the neck holding him until he passes out. I drop the body on the floor and listen if any of the other guards are near.

I peek around the side of the truck to see the guards on the other side of the compound. I guess I'm just going to have to use the darkness within. I take a deep breath and focus on the other side of the compound. I feel my feet leave the ground, my world spins around like a merry-go-round that is abound to take off, then suddenly my feet hit the ground hard and I stumble knocking over some crates. Damn, I will never get used to the feeling of teleporting.

Unfortunately, a guard hears me and signals for some other guards to check out the noise. I duck down behind the crates and wait for the guards to get closer. By the sounds of the footsteps, there are four guards approaching. Damn, too many to take on at once. I feel adrenaline start to pump through my veins making my heart pump faster. I feel the darkness inside me start to rise as it awaits the battle. My breathing gets heavier as I try to control myself. I can't lose myself to the darkness again. I feel my claws and fangs grow as my eyes change colour and my sight gets a bit of a red tint to it.

The guard steps around the crate only to be tackled to the ground as I jump on top of him, growling. I can't stop myself and before I know it the guards around me are dead. Breathing heavily, like I just ran a marathon, I look down at my hands to see claws covered in blood. I clench my fists and close my eyes trying to calm down, hoping that this isn't real. I slow my breathing and open my eyes to see blood covered hands and dead guards around me. I wipe my hands quickly on a scrap of cloth that was probably torn off of one of the guards.

I look around the compound, remembering the reason why I am here and run to find a way into the warehouse. I find a door hanging wide open with black smudges smeared all over it and walk inside. There is a black trail on the floor; the brothers must have left a trail for me to follow to find them. I follow the black trail through several doors until I find the trail stops in front of an elevator. I open the elevator and go to press the number when I see a smiley face next to the second underground floor. I smile at Ethan's joke of a tag and press the button. At least they are having fun.

My thoughts drift back to outside in the compound. What the hell happened? I must have lost control and the darkness inside me took over. That must never happen ever again. I will not let something control me ever again. I think I must avoid teleporting - just until I can learn to control the monster inside of me. The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a laboratory in flames and guards shooting at an unknown target. They hear the ding of the elevator and turn towards it. They see me and open fire as I barely get out of the line of fire and duck behind an overturned desk. I take time to catch my breath and try to sense where the guards are. My thoughts are interrupted by a big ball of fire flying towards the guards as they try to get out of the way. One of the guards land by me and try to take cover behind the desk where I am. He sees me and his eyes widen as he reaches for his gun.

"Sorry, but this is my cover!" I exclaim as I grab his gun from him and hit him in the face with it.

I peek out from behind the desk to see the two brothers barely holding the guards off toward the back of the laboratory. My first thought is to teleport over there, but my thoughts return to those

few missing minutes from my memory. I get up and run towards the guards still holding the stolen gun and shoot the remaining guards. The brothers look at me with a thankful look on their faces.

"What the hell did you two do?" I ask as I survey the damage in the room.

"What do you mean? We were just snooping around, then an alarm starts blaring and all these guards start swarming into the room." Ethan shouts back to me.

"Ethan, easy. It's not her fault. We must have tripped something when we were looking around," James says, trying to keep the piece and shooting a look towards Ethan that says calm down. He looks at me and then if noticing the blood on my hands for the first time with a look of concern creeping onto his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie and I hide my hands behind my back. "It's a real mess out there."

"It's a mess down here too," James comments. "I think we should get out of here while we still can!"

"Sounds like a good idea, lets go!" I agree and start walking to the elevator, but stop when I see the door completely blown off and what's left of the cart in flames and no other way of getting out of here. "Ethan, did you have to blow up the elevator?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! There were guards in front of it about to shoot you, remember?" He shoots back.

"Yeah, yeah." I'll kill you later. "Is there another way out of here?"

"No, we checked. The elevator was the only way to get in and out of here," James says as he shoots a look at Ethan who just rolls his eyes.

"Ah man, just what I didn't want to do. Okay, I want both of you to stay still and don't freak out," I say as I grab hold of them both and concentrate hard on the ground floor of the warehouse. I have never teleported people myself before and the Ripper makes it look so easy. Hopefully it's as easy as it seems. My feet leave the ground as the world spins around at breakneck speeds until my feet hit the ground. I let go off the brothers and stumble backwards as my world continues to spin and the darkness creeps closer to the surface and black spots start to crowd my vision. James steps closer and catches me before I fall.

"Are you okay?" He asks with genuine concern in his voice. I nod and push him off of me.

"That was awesome! You never told us you could do that!" Ethan exclaims. I just give him a tired look and about to tell them that we must get out of here when hoards of guards crashed through the doors off the warehouse and opens fire.

I grab James and shout to him, "Take Ethan and get out of here! I'll distract them."

He looks at me as if he is about to argue, but instead he just says, "I'll wait for you." I throw him a smile and then shove him toward the exit. I wait until I see them get out and then turn towards the army of guards. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for a good battle. I pull a gun from my holster and aim it at the guards. The guards split up and approach from different directions as they try to corner me. I smile and wait until they completely surround me.

"Come quietly and no one will hurt you." One of the guards command in a gruff voice.

I smile and tilt my head a bit. "Like that will ever happen. Quiet has never really been my style."

"Then we will have no choice but to use force." The guard says as he lifts his gun to aim at me.

A sudden explosion from outside rocks the warehouse and most of the guards run outside to investigate, leaving only the gruff guy and one other guard.

"Now that was I big mistake." I grin and rush at the guard and knock him unconscious but not before he pulls the trigger of his riffle. The bullet tears through my right shoulder as pain rips through my arm. The guard approaches me from behind and hits me the butt of his gun. I fall to the floor landing on my injured shoulder and cry out in pain. Adrenaline kicks in and I turn onto my back. I sweep the guard's legs out and quickly get up and knock him unconscious.

I groan and clutch my shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding and try to control my breathing. Oh man, why doesn't my accelerated healing working anymore? The wound burns as I start walking outside to see what that noise from earlier was. I creep out quietly, crouching low so as not to be seen and duck behind a stack of crates. I turn and peek out over the crates and my heart almost stops.

I crouch frozen behind the crates as I take in the sight before me. Henry hides behind a stack of crates occasionally returning fire with Will doing the same next to him. I look around for anyone else and my eyes find a figure not too far from me, making its way to the entrance to the warehouse. My heart skips a few beats as I see that the figure is my mom. I gasp and duck behind the crates again. Mom can't see me, not like this.

I peek out again at the scene before me and notice that there are more guards arriving. They won't be able to hold them off much longer. Suddenly two figures appear next to me. I gasp and grab them by the necks and pin them to the floor.

"Ash… It's us." Jay chokes out. I groan at the pain in my shoulder and release them. They massage their necks and try to catch their breath again. I look out from behind the crates again just in time to see my mom sneak inside the warehouse. I breathe out and turn back to Ethan and Jay.

"Do you know these people?" Jay asks as he looks beyond the crates towards the two figures trying to hold the guards off.

"Something like that." I brush the question off and look towards the entrance to the warehouse.

"Hey, you're hurt." Jay says and tries to touch my shoulder, but I jerk away and turn away from the hurt look on his face back to the ongoing battle in front of them.

"I'm fine." I say harsher than I intended to. "Listen; go back to the safe house and stay there. I will meet you there later."

"No." Ethan almost shouts out. "We can help."

"He's right, you can't do this alone. You're injured and more than out numbered. Let us help you." Jay says with a stern look on his face.

"I told you I'm fine and I can do this alone!" I spit and stand up pulling my hood up over my head and flash my red eyes. "I don't need anyone's help. Now get out of here before something bad happens."

The two brothers look at each other and slowly get up. Jay stays behind and grabs my hand and stares into my eyes.

"Stay safe please." He whispers and runs after Ethan. I stare after them for a while before turning toward the battle.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, last year was completely hectic. I was hoping to post a few chapters over the holiday, but my friends decided to drag me on a three week holiday... So anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter and please remember to review!**

**Till next time,**

***…Mysticwolf613…***


	10. Chapter 9: Return to Prologue

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 9:**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Stay safe please." He whispers and runs after Ethan. I stare after them for a while before turning toward the battle.

Knowing that they want me, I should be able to draw most of the guards away from mom and everyone. Making sure that my hood is covering my face, I charge into the battle and ram straight into a group of guards knocking them flat. I roll over my shoulder and stand before the guards making sure they see my face. A guard quickly stands up and aims his gun at me, but the guard next to him quickly shoves his gun down.

"No, the boss wants her alive." The guard commands.

I smile and tilt my head then turn and sprint flat out down the streets away from the warehouse. I look behind me and see a dozen guards following me. I chuckle and run down an alley and into another street. I stop suddenly when a guard appears in front of me ad points his gun at me. I look at the guard and smile then look behind me and turn back to the guard in front of me.

"Give up. You know it's over," the guard commands.

I just smile and say, "No, we're just getting started."

I turn to the guards behind me and throw a small black ball towards them. The ball explodes and the air is filled with smoke. I rush at the guard and knock the gun out of his hand just as the gun goes off and hits the wall. With bits of bricks flying through the air, the gun falls to the ground near a pile of leaves by the wall. The guard falls to the ground with me on top. I start punching the guard in the face. The guard blocks the attacks and grabs my fist mid-punch and rolls over so that he is on top. The guard starts chocking me, I try clawing at the man's hands, to try to release them but the guard's grip is too strong and my strength is starting to drain from the wound in my shoulder.

"That's enough! It's time to finish this!" the guard shouts.

I reach up, grab the man's head and head butt him. I push him off and punch him in the face, then knee him in the stomach winding him.

"Maybe another time," I breathe out slowly then kick him in the face and he falls back unconscious. I look up to see the other guards coming through the smoke and start running again.

I hear gun shots and duck behind a dumpster for cover. The shooting stops while the guards reload so I start running again. I run down the alley over turning the dustbins to try and block the path, but the guards keep coming.

I run out of the alley onto the street passing many entrances to other alleys. The guards start shooting again and I duck and dodge the speeding projectiles. Another guard appears in front of me and fires his gun surprising me. The tranquilizer hits me square in the chest and I fall to the ground.

"That was too easy!" the guard says as he approaches my still form. As soon as he gets close enough, I sweep his leg out from under him and get up.

"Try again asshole!" I shout.

I turn around to the other guards getting closer and take off running into another alley. The guards follow closely behind. I look up and see that the alley leads to the street and into another alley. Getting a bad feeling, I speed up and sprint into the street and just as I enter the alley, a guard shoots his gun and hits me in the shoulder. I crumble against the wall from the force of the tranquillizer and the pain from the wound. With blurry vision I groan and get up, staggering further into the alley into a dead end.

"Shit!" I curse and punch the wall.

"Now where do you think you're going?" asks one of the guards.

"Nowhere with you if that's what you're thinking," I reply and turn around to face the guards.

"Now, now, calm down. We won't hurt you, we just wanna talk. Okay, no. I'm lying. Get her!" the leader commands.

"I don't think so!" I exclaim and without any other choice, I start running towards them, but instead I run up the wall and launch myself off of the wall and my world is replaced with a swirl of colours making me feel even more woozy.

I land hard on the ground in a crouch. My world spins as I wait for my head to catch up to my body. I try to control my breathing and keep myself from throwing up.

"That was too close." I whisper and quietly make my way to the edge of the building. I hear the guards arguing down there, but the pounding in my head is too much for me to concentrate on what they are saying.

"She's a teleporter, but with the amount of drugs in her system, she won't get far," I heard one of the guards saying. "The organization that we work for was kind enough to supply us with a special tranquilizer that targets the teleporting gene and disables it."

"That explains why I'm still here and the swimming sensation in my head," I whisper, but a wave of dizziness makes me stumble and I try to grab onto something to keep myself from collapsing. Unfortunately, I grab onto a TV Arial which squeaks and the guards hear the sound and start to follow it.

"Shit!" I curse as I stumble away from the edge of the roof and look around for an escape route, seeing only more roofs. "Looks like I'm going roof hopping."

I move back a bit to get a longer run-up only to hear the roof door bang open as the men run on to the roof.

"Stop right there!" the guards shout.

"Now or never!" I say softly to myself and sprint towards the edge of the roof and jump to the neighbouring building. Only just making it and I roll to my feet and make a running jump to the next roof.

The guards start running and jumping after me. I look around and spot a loose Satellite dish. I grab it and throw it towards the guards. The satellite dish hits one of them and he stumbles back into another man and they both fall off the roof.

"Two down, three to go," I think to myself and jump across another gap to the next building, which resembles what was left of an old apartment block. I look up and see that the gap to the next building is almost twice the size of the last. "Ah shit. Gotta jump the jump. Hopefully I can make it this time."

I look at the gap for a while, but then I start to feel the effects of the tranquillizers and blood loss and almost see two of everything. Taking a deep breath, I sprint to the edge of the apartment block and jumps. I sail through the air and then disappear in a red flash. A few second later, I land hard and off balance on the next roof, but I stumble and lose my footing and I roll down the side of the roof. I quickly stick out my hand to catch the edge of the roof.

I grab a hold of the edge of the roof, but the force of the fall makes me to slam into the wall of the building which almost causes me to lose my grip. I groan as the wound in my shoulder pulls and strains under my weight and the force of the fall as I grab hold of the edge of the building with both hands and try to climb back up, only to have someone step on my hand.

I groan and look up to see the gruff guy from earlier standing on her hand. My world spins as I feel a wave of nausea overcome me and looking up I start to see two of the gruff guy. I blink and try to remain conscious.

"Now we've gotcha!" He roars with laughter. He grins and looks down at me as I hold onto the edge of the roof for dear life.

"Time to say good night!" He shouts as he removes foot from my hand and raises his gun. He pulls the trigger and I feel a stinging in my neck as my last tether to reality breaks as my world starts to turn black and my hands slip from the edge of the roof. The last thing I remember is the thud of my body hitting the ground and the explosion of pain ripping through my body before the darkness claims me…

***0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Sorry about the long wait, life has just been so hectic so to make up for it here is two chapters just for you guys ;P... Please remember to review as it encourage me to update faster. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10: Suspicion

**1-01 Vigilante**

**Chapter 10:**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Jay's POV**

"Stay safe please." I whisper and before following Ethan. It almost kills me leaving her here, but there's a hidden determination in her eyes that tells me she has some unfinished business relating to the other people amongst the crates in the battle.

Ethan runs down the yard and vaults over the fence then leans against the fence waiting for me. I speed up and jump over the fence landing on the ground in a crouch. I turn around and watch as Ashley tackles a few of the commandos before getting up and sprinting down the street away from the warehouse.

"Why does she have to do that?" I shout out as I look at Ethan who just shrugs and turns to look at Ashley as she disappears into an alley with a bunch of guards following her. "There must be at least ten of them following her! And she's injured!"

Ethan looks back at me with a serious look on his face. "We can't leave her. She'll never make it on her own." He says and throws a grin towards me as he produces a ball of flame in his hand and turns toward the street. "You ready to have some fun?"

I look at him and can't help to smile back at him. That's Ethan, always looking on the bright side or looking to make a bright side. "Yeah, let's go quickly before we miss all the action."

I run past him down the street, following the trail of destruction as black smudges mark the walls along with a few bullet holes. Turning down an alley, we hear the noise of footsteps along the roof and look up just as a figure jumps over the alley, followed by at least four more.

"No way! They get to go roof jumping! Without me!" I look at Ethan as he tries to break the tension with his childish humour.

We tear out of the alley just in time to narrowly avoid a body that falls from the roof. "Whoa..." was all that escapes me as I look towards the roof. Maybe she can do this by herself.

But my hopes get shot down as we round the next corner and my heart nearly stops as I see Ashley barely holding onto the edge of the roof with a guard above her aiming his gun at her. Even from across the street, we could see Ashley's struggles to keep her hold on the edge of the roof.

"NO!" I shout out the same time the shot rings out and Ashley's limp body starts to fall towards the ground.

I sprint as fast as my legs would go as I try to reach her before she hits the ground. I notice that Ethan hesitated before running after me. He suddenly stops and throws a huge fire ball towards the guards on the roof. The guards shout and duck out of the way as the fire ball hits the edge of the roof and explodes sending ash and debris everywhere.

I sheild my eyes as the debris rains over me as I look at Ashley's limp body as it hits the ground with a sickening thud. I sprint and kneel before her prone body as it lies unmoving on the concrete before the apartment block. My heart skips a few beats as I notice blood pooling around her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open, as unfocused eyes look up at me then close again.

"No Ashley! Stay with me!" I say as panic starts to creep into me.

"Hey, Jay. We got a problem here..." He trails off as guards start to flock around them like crows around food time.

I look up just in time to see guards coming out from every alley, street and crack they could find. Ethan slowly backs up towards us as his hans explode into flames. I look around as they get closer and our chance of getting out of here getting less by the second.

"Shit!" I curse and look down to a barely conscious Ashley. I gently take her face between my hands and try to rouse her. Her eyes start to flutter open. "Ashley listen, we need to get out of here, but you have to teleport. C'mon I know you can do it. Just please you have to try."

Ashley groans and looks at me again before her eyes close again. "Can't... tranq... blocks... abilities..." She manages to weeze out slowly.

I look up to see Ethan with fire balls in his palms as he stands between us and the guards ready to defend us if he has to. I look back down at Ashley as her eyes flutter again as she tries to fight the darkness that's trying to claim her.

"Please Ashley. You have to try. Its our only way out of here." I try to convince her again, almost pleading. Maybe, just maybe she can get us all out of here. "I know you can do it. Please just try?"

Ashley blinks a few times to try and focus her eyes better and looks up at me. She grabs my hand and looks toward Ethan.

"Ethan slowly step back." I whisper so as to not let the guards hear. He nods and slowly steps back. Ashley grabs his ankle with her other hand and shuts her eyes, concentrating and probably trying to think straight.

One of the guards catch onto what we are trying to do and shouts out to his fellow guards, "Quickly! They're trying to teleport!"

The other guards raise their weapons and aim at them. They fire just as I feel the strange feeling as a red flash wraps around us as my world spins at breakneck speeds before crashing to the ground hard. The force of the landing sends me rolling onto the hard ground.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Will's POV**

Bullets fly everywhere sending bits of wood from the crates into the air. I duck and take cover behind a stack of crates as Henry joins me.

"There's too many of them." Henry shouts out over the gunshots and returns fire.

"We just have to distract them to give Magnus enough time to get sneak into the facility." I reply as I stand up and shoot at the guards.

"Yeah... Maybe we should have brought back up..." Henry says and shoots at the guards, hitting a few.

I chuckle and aim towards the guards, but a black figure catches my eye. I frown and watch the figure tackle a group of guards. The figure springs up and takes off down the street as a bunch of guards chase after. I stand up and watch as the figure disappears into an alley. Henry stands up and shoots the remaining guards.

"What the hell was that?" Henry asks as he turns from the alley to face me.

"I have no idea..." I reply as my mind tries to process what just happened. "Go help Magnus. I just wanna check something."

"Dude, are you sure?" Henry says as he turns to look at the door that Magnus disappeared into.

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside." I say as Henry nods his head and runs into the facility.

I turn back to the street that the black figure disappeared down and take off jogging in the same direction hoping to catch up and get a closer look and maybe thank the figure for getting rid of the guards. I run down the street and look around for a sign of where they went.

Suddenly, I hear gunshots nearby and sprint towards the sounds. I run down an alley and turn around the corner. I stop and examine the bullet holes in the walls. I must be on the right path. I run further down the alley into another alley and onto a street. I stop and look around at the alleys hoping to find trace of the figure or the guards, but find nothing.

I take a chance and turn right into another alley, this time going slower, straining my ears to hear anything. Suddenly a shadow passes over me, I look up just in time to see the black figure flying over the gap between the two buildings, closely followed by the group of guards.

I turn around and sprint out of the alley, running next to the buildings, all the time keeping track of the figure and the guards. I look back up to the building to see that I lost the figure. I stop and look around then turn into the maze of alleys, rounding corners and turning into more alleys until I find the figure falling from the edge of a building surrounded by guards.

I start forward but stop and stick to the shadows and just watch as two young men running towards the prone body lying on the concrete. The one brown haired man instantly drops to his knees before the figure while the younger man stands by protectively. I step forward for a better look only to see a tall brown haired man crouched by a figure with long blonde hair. I look closer at the one standing beside the brown haired man and notice that his hands are glowing. Even from this distance I can see small spheres of flames in his hands.

I almost go to them to help, but stop when the guards start flocking around them, trapping them. I calculate my chances of helping, but before I can do anything, a blinding red flash surrounds the two men and the girl. When I look back the two men and the girl have disappeared and the guards look around not sure of what to do before they slowly start retreating.

I wait until all the guards are gone before walking out to where they were, I notice a few droplets of blood on the concrete. I dig in my pockets and find a bit of gause and use it to gather a sample of the blood. For some reason I have to find out who those people are. I turn around and walk back to meet Magnus and Henry, making a mental note to run the blood sample.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**Here's two short chapters. Hope you enjoyed them. Please review!**

**Till next time**

***...Mysticwolf613...***


End file.
